Family
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: Logan and CeCe always fight. But what happens when they get into an argument that has them thinking they could be completely wrong about each other?
1. Naive

"God, mom, why do I have to be here?" CeCe whined, throwing herself on the couch in the bridal shop.

"Because, CeCe." Rocky slapped her arm. "This is your mom's wedding and she needs help trying on dresses."

"Yeah, well, I didn't even want her to marry Jeremy in the first place." She mumbled.

"Okay, CeCe." Rocky sighed. "I know that your mom marrying Jeremy means moving out of our building and into a house with Logan, but look on the bright side-."

"There is no bright side, Rocky!" CeCe huffed. "I hate Logan-."

"Hate is a strong word."

"I don't care!" CeCe stood up abruptly. "I can't stand him and I-."

"How does this look, girls?" CeCe's mom emerged from behind the curtain and stood in front of the mirrors.

"Wow." Rocky let out a huge breath. "Mrs. Jones, you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Rocky! CeCe, what do you think?"

"You look great, mom." CeCe nodded. "Listen, I um, I'd love to stick around and help, but I need to…study."

"You?" Rocky snorted. "Study?"

"Oh, it's okay, honey." Georgia nodded. "I'll see you at dinner tonight. Jeremy's taking us to that new fancy restaurant in town."

"Okay." CeCe picked up her purse and left the bridal shop.

Ever since her mother got engaged to Jeremy and Flynn's been spending all his time with their soon to be new stepbrother, she's been feeling a little left out. More like miserable; she didn't get along with Jeremy or Logan and she didn't want to share a house with them.

She eventually found herself in front of an old dance studio. This is what she needed, to dance her heart out and let herself go.

Once inside, she had changed into a black tank top and black sweats. The easiest thing she could stuff into her purse without making her mom or Rocky suspicious. They didn't know she snuck out half the time to dance in an old, abandoned dance studio.

* * *

Logan sighed as he fidgeted with his phone; he was with his dad at them mall, picking out tuxedos. He didn't want to be there; sure, his dad getting married to a wonderful woman with a cool son sounded pretty great, but there's one problem…her daughter.

CeCe Jones was naïve, gullible, ignorant, and just plain oblivious. And Logan. Couldn't. Stand. Her. Just as much as she couldn't stand him.

Now, Rocky on the other hand, she was smart, talented, funny, and pays way more attention than CeCe ever did.

"Dad, can I go now?" He asked Jeremy.

"Um, not yet, Scooter-."

"Would you _please _stop calling me that?" He groaned.

"Listen, we need to talk." Jeremy sighed.

"About what?"

"About this whole marriage. I-I know you've been having a hard time since your mom and I split up and now I've thrown you into this whole new family. I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it all."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Logan lied; no, he wasn't fine. He liked Georgia, and he liked hanging out with Flynn, but he and CeCe were always at each other's throats. And he couldn't live that way. He wanted his dad to be happy, but he knew the constant fighting between him and CeCe would just make everyone miserable.

"Look, I have to meet some friends, can I please go now?" He begged.

"Sure, kiddo." Jeremy smiled and patted his shoulder. "Just don't be late for dinner, remember?"

"Got it." Logan walked away from his dad and left the mall, getting on his skateboard and cruising down to their new house; Jeremy had bought it a few weeks after asking Georgia to marry him. He already had it furnished and ready to move in to, so they'd been staying there.

He rode past and old dance studio, one he thought no one ever used, so you could imagine his confusion when he heard music blaring from inside.

* * *

CeCe never really told anyone she loved ballet more than hip-hop. She loved the gracefulness of it. She had been working on a big project, mixing hip-hop and ballet moves together. Sure, she'd seen movies, but she wanted to try it on her own.

She had been so busy turning and moving her body in ways she knew would impress her new _Shake It Up_, _Chicago_! producer, that she didn't notice Logan standing at the door, watching her.

Once she saw him, she didn't stop. She worked hard on the routine and there was no way she was giving up almost finishing it.

Logan gulped as he watched his almost stepsister dance; maybe it was the way she moved, or what she was wearing, but she looked amazing on the dance floor. He had seen her and Rocky dance and always thought that Rocky was better. Clearly, he had been wrong.

CeCe slid across the floor on her knees and threw her upper body back so it hit the floor as the song ended. She was breathing heavily and smiling; she had felt accomplished, something she hadn't felt since her dad left. He always encouraged her, no matter what she did.

"Wow, CeCe." Logan finally spoke, watching her get off the floor. "That was…really good."

"Thanks." She heaved, putting her a hand on her hip and using the other to brush her hair out of her face. "What are…what are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way to Cassidy's, a friend of mine and I heard music coming from this old place."

For some reason, CeCe felt angry. She didn't know why and she sure as hell knew she shouldn't have acted on it, but she did. "And you just walked in here? What if it wasn't me, huh?! What if it was some psycho, deranged dude was in here-."

"Blasting music?" Logan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop it!" She snapped.

"Stop what?"

"You know what!"

"No, CeCe, I don't." Logan felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips. He actually liked pushing her buttons and getting her all flared up.

"Stop talking to me like I'm an idiot!" She shouted, taking him by surprise. "I don't like you, Logan, I don't like your dad, and I don't like that we're going to be a family, but I have to deal with it! What I _don_'_t _have to deal with is you talking down to me like I'm four years old!"

"Geeze, CeCe, what's your deal?!" He yelled back. "I only treat you that way because you're so full of yourself all the time!"

"You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know you're hard headed and stubborn! I know you don't get the best grades, and the entire time our parents have been engaged, you've thought of nobody but yourself! Face it, CeCe, you only care about _you_!"

"That's not true! I care about my mom, I care about Flynn, I don't care about you or Jeremy, so why don't you two just walk out of our lives like the rest of the guys my mom dated?!"

Logan opened his mouth to shout back, but once he saw the tears she was holding back, he sighed. "CeCe…"

"Don't." She snapped. "I don't care about what you have to say. In fact, I don't care about anything but myself, right?"

"CeCe, I didn't mean it like that. I know…I know things kind of suck right now, trust me, no one knows that better than me. But I just…I knew you didn't like me the second you found out Jeremy was my dad. And you're right, I don't know you, so why don't you let me know you?"

"Because…" She sighed, sitting on the floor in the middle of the studio. "Because, besides Rocky and Deuce, everyone who's ever gotten to know me…leaves."

"Like who?" Logan sat across from her.

"Like my dad. He's the whole reason I started dancing in the first place. After he left, I was just so angry and Rocky helped me channel it all into something…productive."

He suddenly knew why she blew up and he felt like a huge jerk about it. "So, when I said you didn't care about anything but yourself…"

"I love dancing." She nodded. "It's my everything. Rocky has her brains to fall back on, she could be anything she wanted. Me…not so much. I'm not smart, I don't get the best grades, and we both know I could never hold down a job, but when I dance…none of that matters. It's just me, the music, and someday…maybe a huge crowd of people."

"You're smart, CeCe." Logan whispered. "I do talk down to you…but only because, I know you could really put me in my place if you wanted to."

"…I don't want to fight anymore." She said. "I just want to get through this marriage and go…wherever I can and we can be done with each other." She stood up from the floor and walked away from him.

* * *

**I know this isn't the traditional Shake It Up! story. But I really like this chapter. Tell me what you think (:**


	2. Not a chapter, but please read

**Hey guys, I should probably tell you now that I plan on CeCe and Logan's relationship to be more than brother and sister...**

**I mean, I understand if you guys don't like that, but that's my plan, so you're more than welcome to stop reading, it's perfectly fine with me (:**

**Thanks guys.**


	3. Gollum?

Dinner was awkward; the silence was almost unbearable. Logan and CeCe hadn't spoken since their argument in the dance studio.

They sat beside each other and watched their parents speak, oblivious to the tension between the two teenagers.

CeCe and Logan both reached for their cups, brushing their hands together.

Logan suddenly pulled his hand back and hissed. "You shocked me."

"Sorry." CeCe mumbled, grabbing her drink and taking a huge gulp.

"_Crap_." He thought. "Me too."

"So, you guys." Georgia finally directed her attention to them. "How was your week?"

"Pretty awesome." Flynn started going on and on about his week and how his friends decided to get together and pick a new captain in their game of tag.

CeCe was quiet and that's when Georgia knew something was wrong. Her daughter was not a quiet person. She was outspoken and bright, but in that moment, she looked pale and depressed.

"CeCe, honey?"

"Hm?" CeCe looked up at her mom.

"Is everything alright?"

Logan almost choked on his food; if CeCe told her mom about their argument earlier, his dad would kill him. He'll admit he deserves to be punished for speaking to her the way he did, but it's not like she was innocent in the whole thing.

"Yeah, just tired…actually, I think I'm starting to get sick." CeCe answered, watching relief flash across Logan's face.

"Oh, honey." Georgia stood from her seat and walked over, putting a hand on her forehead. "You do feel a little warm. Sweetie, if you weren't feeling good, you could have stayed home."

"Yeah, I know, but you were looking forward to dinner and…"

"You know, Ceece, we could always take you home and come back when you're feeling better." Jeremy offered.

"I really don't want-."

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you home." Georgia didn't let her daughter finish her sentence. When Mrs. Jones makes up her mind, there is no changing it.

On the way home, CeCe had been feeling so crappy that she had subconsciously leaned her head against Logan's shoulder.

It was a weird feeling; they had never gotten along, but Logan could feel how vulnerable she was and so he let her be. He felt something stir inside of him. He felt nervous and his stomach churned…in a good way, a way that he liked and didn't want to get rid of.

From the passenger side in the front, Georgia found herself looking in the rearview mirror, catching a glimpse of CeCe sleeping and Logan looking down at her with a soft smile. She frowned; that wasn't how siblings acted…then again, she understood it. They're teenagers, they aren't technically related, and in some crazy twist of events, they could have met and fallen for each other way before their parents.

* * *

"CeCe, come on." Logan knocked on her bedroom door. "You have to come out to get something to eat."

CeCe groaned from her bed; she had caught the flu, and a bad case of it. Logan had been put in charge of making sure she was okay while Georgia, Jeremy, and Flynn spent the day at the mall.

"I don't wanna." She coughed.

"Ugh. Forget it, I'm coming in." He barged into her room and tripped over one of her shoes. "Ow! CeCe, why the hell is it so dark in here?"

"Don't turn on the light." She whispered.

"What are you, Gollum?" He stood up and felt along the side of her wall until he found the light switch, flicking it on.

CeCe hissed as the bright light hit her eyes. She quickly lifted the blanket to her face. "Logan!"

"Get out of bed, Cecelia." Logan said, pulling on her blankets.

"Noooo!" She whined, holding on the blanket as if her life depended on it.

He really tried getting her to let go, but she was strong for someone with the flu. "CeCe. Let. Go!"

"Fine." She suddenly let go of the fabric, making her stepbrother fall to the floor with a grunt. She giggled and nestled herself back into her bed.

Logan grew frustrated. He stood up and lifted her off her bed, cradling her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" She tried to scream. "Logan, put me down!"

"Oh, no." He sat her in a chair at the table. "You've been hold up in your room for a week, you need to eat something."

"I can't hold it down." She looked at her hands and fiddled with her thumbs.

"You can't?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know."

"CeCe." Logan whined. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"It's one of my many charms." She joked, standing up from the table and stumbling to the couch.

"Look, you can't even hold yourself up right." He observed.

"Well, when you come up with a way to help me hold my food down, you let me know." She said, turning on the T.V. and spreading across the couch.

Logan sighed and went into the living room, lifting her feet up so he could sit down and settled them into his lap.

* * *

Jeremy had been laughing, rather loudly, at a joke Georgia told, but he was quickly shushed by her when she pointed to Logan and CeCe on the couch, sleeping.

"Oh, wow." Jeremy whispered. "You know, I didn't think they'd get along."

"They will soon." Georgia reassured as she set her shopping bags by the couch. "I don't know, Jer, should we move 'em? They look comfortable and this the first time in a week that CeCe's been out of her bed, even if it is just to the couch."

"Nah." He smiled. "Let's just leave 'em."

"Let's watch T.V. in our room. I'm sure Flynn's excited about his new game, so he'll be in his room until dinner." She watched CeCe snuggle her head into Logan's chest; 45 minutes after sitting down with each other, they started falling asleep, but they were so uncomfortable that Logan actually shifted so he was lying next to her.

"Seems kinda weird, doesn't it?" Jeremy asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. I don't know whether to stop this or what."

"Well, you know…I kind of expected it." He admitted.

"Me too." Georgia nodded. "It's still just a little weird."

"Agreed." Jeremy laughed lightly, guiding her into their bedroom.

The sound of the door closing had CeCe's eyes fluttering open. She immediately blushed as soon as she saw how close she and Logan were. She tried wiggling out of his grip without waking him up but failed as he started shifting.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"I think mom and dad…are home." She hesitated; saying "mom and dad" just made things much more awkward than they already were.

"Oh, cool." He stretched, seeming unfazed by what CeCe had just said. He was about to speak again when they heard Flynn yelling from his room. "Sounds like someone got a new game."

"Apparently." CeCe sat up, rubbing her head as she felt a headache coming on.

"Need anything?" Logan asked as he sat up. "I was going to play with Flynn, but if you need-."

"Nope, I'm good." She laughed nervously; Logan was her stepbrother, they lived in a house together, their parents were married…she shouldn't be feeling as though she'd be lonely if he left. She shouldn't be feeling butterflies in her stomach whenever he looked at her.

"I should um, shower so I can go to Rocky's." CeCe said before standing up so suddenly.

"Whoa!" Logan shot up, grabbing her by the waist as she stumbled, nearly falling from how quickly she got up. "Careful, CeCe."

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled back.

* * *

**In case you don't know, Gollum is a Lord Of The Rings character (:**


	4. Attention

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rocky said, stopping in front of CeCe's locker. "Did you just say what I think you said? You have a crush on Logan, your stepbrother?"

"I think so." CeCe opened her locker, putting her books inside. "I mean, he took care of me when I was sick-."

"Like a good brother does."

"And I get this weird feeling every time I'm around him. It-."

"It looks like you're not the only person." Rocky stated, looking behind her best friend.

CeCe turned and saw Logan talking and laughing with a girl from class.

"Of course." She sighed; ever since Logan started going to her school, dozens of girls lined up to get his attention. "Can we just go to class?"

"But, CeCe-."

CeCe slammed her locker closed and walked away, not bothering to look back to see if Rocky followed.

The echo from the loud bang made Logan jump just in time to watch his stepsister stomp to her next class. He gave Rocky a questioning look, to which she shrugged in response.

"I have to go." Logan turned to the girl. "I'll see you later, Cassidy."

"Sure. See yah." She nodded and watched him walk down the hall in the same direction as CeCe.

As soon as Logan couldn't see Cassidy anymore, he sprinted down the hallway to catch up with CeCe before she got to class.

"Hey, CeCe!" He called, jogging up to her. "Are you okay? I saw you slam your locker."

"Everything's fine." She lied, avoiding eye contact. "Look, I have to get to class."

"You hate class."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't be there." She retorted.

"Hey, Logan!"

He turned to see Cassidy running up to him. "Hey."

"Hey." She laughed. "You left in such a hurry, I forgot to give you your jacket. You left it at my house the other day."

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" CeCe snapped before turning away from them.

"Uh, thanks, Cass, but I gotta go." Logan took the jacket from her and took off after CeCe.

"Okay, CeCe, hold on." He grabbed her by the arm. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Why would you think I care at all about you and little miss perfect blonde hair, blue eyes?" She smiled at him sarcastically.

"Wow, okay." He chuckled. "You are so in denial."

"Denial of what?" She put her hands on her hips.

"That you…you know."

"No, _Scooter_, I don't know." She hissed.

"That you like me." He growled, growing irritated from the nickname.

CeCe laughed loudly. "Are you kidding me?! You think I like you?!"

"No, I don't think. I know." He stepped closer, not caring that they were in full view of everyone…even the people who knew they were now related.

"Oh, you're so full of yourself, Logan." She scoffed, lying through her teeth. "I don't like you…and I don't appreciate you yelling that out in the hallway in front of everyone."

"Oh please." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Um, guys." Rocky spoke up; she had actually been standing next to CeCe for at least five minutes before they realized she was there. "Maybe we should get to class."

"Yes, we should." CeCe turned on her heel walked away from her stepbrother.

* * *

"He was just talking to Cassidy, that doesn't mean he likes her." Rocky tried convincing CeCe that she was just blowing things out of proportion.

CeCe stabbed at what looked like food on her plate. "But she likes him. All the girls in this school do." She mumbled.

"Not all." Rocky pointed out. "I don't like him like that."

"Yeah, but he thinks better of you than me." CeCe sighed.

"So what? CeCe, this is about way more than that, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." CeCe crossed her arms.

"If Logan really liked Cassidy, he would have asked her out, but he hasn't."

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right time."

"Okay, why are you playing this off like you don't care? I know you do."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore." She stood up from her seat. "It's ridiculous. And you're right, I only thought I liked Logan because he was being a good brother. I have absolutely no feelings for him."

"Okay, _I _was wrong, which isn't something I say very often. You like him and he likes you."

"You don't know that!" CeCe shouted, grabbing the attention of half of the people in the cafeteria. "What?!"

Startled, the students who were staring turned back to their lunches.

"Look." She sighed. "Rocky, we're brother and sister now. The last thing we need is unwanted attention. People would think we're freaks."

"So? Who cares what they think?" Rocky stood and picked up her tray, following CeCe to the garbage can.

"_I _care, okay? This is High School, everything you do matters."

"Not true."

CeCe turned to her best friend. "Okay, so you're telling me that years from now, when your grandkids look into our yearbook, it won't matter that you'll have been part of the debate team, or in the decathlon, or valedictorian?"

"Well…"

"Exactly."

"Look, but CeCe, this isn't about me, it's about you. I'm not the one who has a crush on Logan, so it won't affect my future."

"Could you say that any louder?" CeCe scolded, looking around the halls, only to see none other than Cassidy and Logan. "Great. Just great."

"Oh, stop being such a big baby." Rocky pushed her forward, making her trip on her own feet.

"Rocky!" CeCe screamed as she almost fell to the floor. She braced herself for the impact until she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Careful, Sissy." Logan whispered in her ear, teasing her with the nickname Flynn had given her when they were younger.

She looked up at him and pushed herself away. "Thanks."

"Tripping over air now, little sis?"

"By a month." She poked his chest, then turned to glare at Rocky. "And no, I didn't trip on air."

"Well good." He laughed, reaching out and brushing the hair from her face. "It wouldn't be very graceful for a dancer to be so uncoordinated."

She couldn't help but blush at the gesture and look at the ground to hide her smile.

"Uh, Logan?"

Logan turned to the person behind him and almost slapped his own forehead; he had forgotten Cassidy was there. "Yeah, Cass?"

"Lunch, remember?" She asked, stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, no, yeah, I…I remember. I just um…" He looked back and forth between CeCe and Cassidy. "I just remembered I have a big test to study for."

"Oh." She stepped back, disappointed. "Okay, well, my house after school then?"

"What about dinner tonight?" CeCe suddenly asked; not that she was trying to make an excuse for him, it actually was their weekly family dinner.

"Oh, that's right!" Logan snapped his fingers. "Sorry, Cassidy, I can't make it tonight."

"Fine." She huffed. "But you already said you'd call me later, so don't bail on that." She walked away from him without waiting for his response.

"Wow, Logan." Rocky slapped his shoulder playfully. "You got yourself a keeper there."

* * *

**Okay, guys. So, I posted a story about the movie We Need To Talk About Kevin. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend you watch it. It might not be the kind of movie you like, but I thought it was very good. If you're familiar with the actor Ezra Miller, who was in The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, he's in it. He does so amazing as Kevin, it kept me glued to the screen. (:**


	5. If Looks Could Kill

"Come on, CeCe, dinner won't be that bad." Rocky assured her best friend.

"Yes, it will." CeCe threw herself on her bed, holding the phone to her ear. "I mean, everyone at school already thinks we're dating, and if it's that obvious to the dozens of people there, then it'll definitely be obvious to our parents."

"Okay, that is ridiculous. Besides, we're teenagers, we can't help it."

"You can if it's your stepbrother. Even if I can't help it, I'm not exactly supposed to be feeling that way."

"You guys are only related by marriage, not by blood, there's nothing wrong with it."

CeCe groaned and put a pillow over her face. "Mfrmrmf."

"What?" Rocky asked.

"I said." She threw the pillow at her closet door. "This is such a bad idea."

"You have _never _cared about what anyone thought. Why now?"

"Because this isn't some dumb rumor, Rocky, or some embarrassing slip and fall in the hallway." CeCe got off her bed and opened her closet, pulling out a red dress for dinner.

"Okay, fine, have it your way, Cecelia. But remember…when he moves on and gets a girlfriend, I'm gonna say I told you so."

"It's not like it'll be the first time. I have to go, my mom will kill me if we're late for reservations because I took too long to get ready."

"Alright, but call me later and let me know how dinner went."

"Gotcha." CeCe hung up the phone and went over to lock her door; her mother was incapable of knocking, and the last thing she needed was to have her mom walk in while she's changing.

She laid out the dress on her bed, picked out a pair of matching shoes, arranged all her make up, and turned on her curling iron. She sighed heavily as she put her hands on her hips; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So, Logan." Jeremy began as he swallowed his mouth full of food. "How's school?"

"It's good." Logan nodded.

"And uh, what's her name, Cassidy? How's that?"

"Oh." He glanced over at CeCe, who pretended she wasn't paying attention. "She's cool and all, but it's not really going…"

"But I thought you had-."

"So, CeCe." Georgia interrupted. "Um, and you?"

"Me what?" She asked.

"How's school?"

"Oh!" She laughed nervously. "Good. Great. Just…fantastic."

"That's good to hear. And your grades?"

"They're um…okay, I guess."

"You guess?" Georgia sighed. "Honey-."

"Georgia? Georgia Jones?"

CeCe and Georgia both turned to look at the woman standing by their table.

"Macy!" Georgia screeched, jumping up from her chair and giving her friend a hug. "Oh my gosh, it's been so long! How have you been?"

"Oh, so great." Macy beamed and looked at CeCe. "Oh, you've grown so much!"

"Hi, Macy." CeCe got up from her chair and gave her a hug.

"Georgia, I cannot get over how stunning your daughter is."

"Me neither." Georgia laughed and turned to Jeremy. "Macy, this is my fiancé, Jeremy."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Jeremy smiled and stuck out his hand as he stood.

"Very nice to meet you t-."

"Cameron?" CeCe interrupted Macy, who turned to look behind her.

Macy smiled. "Ah, yes. Cameron."

"Hey, CeCe." Cameron smiled as he approached them.

"Oh, my God, Cameron!" CeCe jumped into his arms, laughing as he twirled her around. "It's been forever!"

"Yeah." He chuckled, setting her on her feet.

"This is not little Cameron." Georgia gasped at Macy.

"It is." Macy smiled proudly.

As everyone was going on and on, Logan couldn't help but give Cameron a light glare; who was he? How did he know CeCe? Why were they so happy to see each other? Did they date? Did they like each other?

All of these questions ran through his mind at about a mile a minute.

Cameron cleared his throat awkwardly and stuck out his hand to CeCe. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." She smiled and took his hand without hesitation. When they reached the dance floor, she laughed at the height difference; Cameron was a few inches taller than her even though she was wearing heels.

"So." Cameron said, swaying to the slow song the band was playing. "I don't think your boyfriend likes me."

"Boyfriend?"

"That guy at the table with you. You know, the one that if looks could kill, I'd be dead."

CeCe glanced back at her table in time to see Logan quickly look away from them. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend. He's my…stepbrother."

"Ah." He nodded his head. "That's kind of funny."

"Why do you say that?" She gave him a weird look as he turned her.

"Because." He smiled down at her. "He isn't exactly looking at you like a stepbrother would."

"Oh." She blushed. "That's um…we're kind of figuring that out."

"What's to figure out? He likes you, you obviously like him, so what's wrong?"

"We're related." She mumbled. "That doesn't come off as weird to you?"

"Not really." Cameron shrugged. "If I were a stranger and I looked at you two, I would have thought you were a couple."

CeCe smiled slightly. "I don't know. Maybe it's not so much everyone on the street that I'm worried about. It's the kids at school. They all know we're going to be brother and sister soon, I can't imagine what they'd say if we were to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Besides, there's this girl that likes him too."

"Does he like her?"

"I don't think so. He keeps making excuses not to be around her, but that's only when I'm with him."

"Oh, drama." He laughed.

"Seriously, Cam." She smacked his arm playfully. "I need help here."

"Yeah, I know, I know. But it's fun watching you squirm." He joked, earning another smack on the arm.

"Tonight was fun, wasn't it?" Georgia asked Jeremy as they walked into their house.

"Yeah." He agreed. "It was pretty great that you got to catch up with your old friend."

"Oh, I know." She smiled. "I haven't seen Macy in years, and Cameron, oh my gosh, he's so big now."

"Well, CeCe looked like she was having a great time." Jeremy smiled at his stepdaughter.

"I was." She nodded, actually giving him a smile back. "I haven't seen Cameron since we moved into our old building."

"Interesting." Logan stated, throwing himself on the couch. "Must have been great to catch up with him."

"Yeah, it was." She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think he was cool." Flynn added, jumping on the couch next to Logan.

"Not that cool." Logan mumbled.

"Okay, what is your deal?" CeCe asked him. "Why don't you like Cameron?"

"I never said I didn't like Cameron. I'm just saying I think it was a little rude to ignore your family once he showed up." He snapped at her.

"I wasn't ignoring you…guys." She added quickly. "Cameron happens to be one of my best friends, and I haven't seen him in a long time, so excuse me if I get caught up in our conversations!"

"Yeah, some conversation!" He shot up from the couch. "I didn't know flirting was now called 'conversing', Cecelia!"

"Well, it is in my book, Scooter! Ugh!" She threw her arms in the air and walked off to her room.

"Hey! Hey!" He called after her. "I know you don't think you won just because you walked away!"

CeCe's response was slamming her bedroom door, letting him know that she was indeed done talking about it.

"You…ugh!" Logan stormed into his room and slammed his door.

"Geeze, what's their problem?" Flynn asked, looking at Georgia and Jeremy, who were just standing with their eyes wide.


	6. Apologize?

"You should have been there, Rocky." CeCe shoved her books in her locker angrily. "I mean, who the heck does he think he is? Yelling at me over talking to some other guy?"

"Why didn't you call me after this happened?" Rocky asked. "And besides, you were being more than a little rude to Cassidy when she was flirting with Logan."

"That…I…that's completely different." CeCe waved her hand in the air dismissively. "My point is that if Logan can flirt with Cassidy, then I can flirt with Cameron."

"But…I don't know, CeCe, sounds to me like you're trying to make Logan jealous."

"Well, I'm not. Okay, look, me and Logan…we can't be together. So, what's the point in dwelling on it, Rocky?"

"Okay one, I'm highly impressed that you know what dwelling means _and _that you can use it properly."

CeCe glared at her best friend.

"And two, you haven't even tried to talk to Logan about this, have you?"

"Uh, hello? Did you miss everything I just said? He's mad at me about Cameron, how am I supposed to talk to him with an attitude like that?"

"So apologize."

"Apologize? You want me to say sorry for talking and dancing with another guy?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Rocky nodded. "Oh, there he is, go now."

"No." CeCe objected.

Rocky and CeCe started to argue in a hushed tones, making a few people stop and wonder what was going on.

"Okay, fine!" CeCe huffed, giving up. "But if this ends badly, I blame you."

"Go." Rocky pushed her forward. "Before he leaves."

CeCe shoved her books into Rocky's arms and straightened her jacket. As she started walking up to her stepbrother, a blonde mess ran past her and up to him. She glared at Cassidy and turned back to Rocky.

Rocky waved her hand forward, urging her to go on even if Cassidy's there.

CeCe shook her head; there was absolutely no way she was going to talk to Logan with Cassidy standing two feet away.

Rocky rolled her eyes and walked up to her best friend, grabbing her by her shoulders, turning her towards Logan, and pushing her in that direction.

"Rocky, stop it!" CeCe struggled, but was pushed right in the middle of Logan and Cassidy.

"CeCe?" Logan asked. "What are you doing?"

"CeCe has something she needs to say to you." Rocky said, eyeing Cassidy. "Alone, if you don't mind, Cassidy."

"Uh, sure." Cassidy nodded. "I'll see you tonight, Logan." She waved as she walked away.

Instead of CeCe apologizing like she was supposed to do, she crossed her arms. "What's tonight?"

"Nothing." Logan shrugged. "Why? What's it to you?"

"Nothing." CeCe mocked him. "I was just wondering."

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"There was."

"Well, what?"

"I was gonna, you know…I wanna know what tonight is!" CeCe whined, stamping her foot.

"Fine. Since you're just dying to know, tonight is my date with Cassidy."

"Oh, I see." CeCe stood straight. "Well, then, have fun."

"Okay." Logan gave her a confused look. "Is that all you're here for?"

"No, I came to apologize for fighting with you about Cameron, but I don't think it matters now." She turned on her heel and was about to walk away from him.

"It does." He answered, stopping her. "I'm sorry too."

"Right, well…bye." She started to walk away again and Rocky gave her a proud nod; one that she soon regretted when she saw the look on CeCe's face.

"Actually." CeCe turned back to Logan with a smirk. "I was thinking of asking Cassidy where you guys were headed. Maybe we could have a double date. You know, you and Cassidy, and me and Cameron. Sounds like fun, right?"

"CeCe…" Rocky whispered, but she was ignored.

"But I guess I could always just ask you, can't I?"

Logan sighed deeply; No. No way was he telling CeCe where he was going with Cassidy if she was just going to tag along with Cameron. "With all the catching up you guys have to do, do you really want to spend all that time with me and Cassidy?"

"Hm." She nodded. "I guess you're right. It _would _be better if we spent some time alone. Never mind, then." She gave him a fake smile and turned to walk away.

"We're going bowling." Logan blurted out; fine, she won. He'd rather have her crashing his date than alone with someone else.

"Cool." She turned and kissed his cheek quickly. "Thank you, Logan. I promise it won't be that bad."

"Yeah, whatever." He cleared his throat as he felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Okay." Rocky whispered to CeCe as they walked away from Logan. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." CeCe smiled innocently.

"Sure." Rocky's voice held sarcasm. "CeCe, whatever it is, I don't think it's a good idea."

Cece rolled her eyed and continued walking to class; this was her chance to find out if Logan really does like her. He obviously hates Cameron, either because he's jealous, or he just truly doesn't like him. Tonight is the night she finds out which one it is.

* * *

**Sorry guys, but this one's really short =/ **

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been going to college and working on my paper, so... forgive me?**


	7. Double Date

Logan watched CeCe and Cameron laugh and talk in hushed tones all night. He honestly tried hard to keep his attention on Cassidy, but he was too focused on his stepsister and her…date.

"CeCe!" Logan hollered to her. "It's your turn."

CeCe rolled her eyes but put a fake smile on her face as she approached her step- brother. Grabbing the ball from his hands, she positioned herself in front of the pins and took her stance. She took a few quick steps forward and released the ball, watching it go straight down the middle and knocking all of the pins down.

"Strike!" CeCe squealed, jumping up and down.

"Way to go, Cecilia." Cameron chuckled, putting an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"_CeCe_." Logan corrected. "I never knew you could bowl."

"I didn't know either." She giggled. "It was a lucky shot."

"Nah." Cameron gave Logan a slight glare. "You've got skills, _Cecilia_."

As Logan and Cameron stared each other down, Cassidy cleared her throat and announced that she was going to get nachos from the snack bar, but was ignored.

"You know, I think _CeCe_ and I should be getting home soon, it's getting pretty late." Logan insisted through gritted teeth.

"I'll be happy to take _Cecilia _home, Logan." Cameron fought the urge to smirk; he knew he was getting under Logan's skin.

"Does Cecilia get a choice?" CeCe stepped between them as she raised her hand.

"CeCe." Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Is coming home with me. I'm her step-brother, we live in the same home, her mom happens to trust me with her, and I just don't like you."

"Well, maybe I don't like you either." Cameron grabbed CeCe's other arm and pulled her to him. "And maybe I don't like the fact that you're on a date with that girl from school, but you're acting like a jealous boyfriend."

"Hello?" Cassidy's voice broke through their argument. "I'm still here, yah know?"

CeCe looked back and forth between Cameron and Logan, then glanced at Cassidy and how angry she seemed towards Logan, and realized…she just wanted to get out of that situation.

"Okay." CeCe pulled back both of her arms. "We all just need to calm down for a second. Logan's right, it's getting late and you need to take Cassidy home. I'll go with Cameron."

"But-." Logan began to object.

"Goodnight, Cassidy." CeCe attempted to smile politely before leaving with Cameron.

* * *

"CeCe!" Logan screamed as she slammed the front door closed and threw his jacket on the couch.

CeCe looked up at him from where she sat with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Or should I say Cecilia?" He spat, putting his hands on his hips.

"CeCe's fine." She sighed, flipping through the channels on their T.V.

"Okay, you know what?" Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a small grunt of frustration. "I'm not playing this game with you anymore, CeCe. You know damn well I don't get along with Cameron. Why would you bring him out tonight?"

"Because you said I could." She glared up at him. "And you know I don't get along with Cassidy, but that didn't stop you from asking her out, did it?"

"What is your problem?!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "She doesn't even know that you don't like her! Cameron knows I can't stand him and he's rubbing it in my face!"

"Why don't you like him, huh?!" CeCe stood up from her seat abruptly, testing him. "What is it about him that you can't stand, Logan?!"

"You know what it is!"

"No, I don't!"

"Would you two quit it?!" Flynn yelled, emerging from his room, rubbing his tired eyes. "You're arguing like a married couple!"

"Go to bed, Flynn!" CeCe and Logan yelled in unison while pointing back to his bedroom.

"Geeze, just trying to help." He mumbled, dragging his feet as he made his way back to his room.

"You're such a girl when it comes to Cameron, Logan." CeCe turned away from him, whipping her hair in the process and hitting his face.

"Don't walk away from me." He warned, following her into the kitchen. "I'm not done talking about this. I want to know right now what you really see in this guy. What makes him so great?"

She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "I just…ugh!" She groaned, trying to twist the cap off. "I can't open this stupid bottle!"

"Here." He snatched it away from her and unscrewed the lid. "Now answer my question."

"What question?"

"What do you like about him so much?" He pressed.

"That's a stupid question." She scoffed, walking swiftly into the living room.

"Why, because you can't answer it?" He followed closely behind.

"No, because it's truly a stupid question. I don't want to talk about this."

"Why not? Why can't you tell me what makes him so great? What makes him stand out so much? What is it about him that you find so interesting?!"

"He's not you!" She yelled, stopping at her bedroom door and turning to him. "He doesn't ask me stupid questions. He doesn't ask out a girl I don't like. _And _he sure as hell doesn't insist on talking about things I don't want to talk about!"

Logan stumbled back a step as CeCe slammed her door in his face. "Well...crap." He sighed, running his hands through his hair and deciding to leave it at that for the night.

* * *

**Kind of running out of ideas guys. Feel free to throw some at me. (:**


End file.
